April's Ankle and Donnie's Dilemma
by Christina Black Hunter
Summary: Well we all watched Donnie fall head over heels hard for April and we all know that she has a soft spot for the big brain box, so if you read this then you probably like me, want to see love blossom and bloom...well lets see shall we, April sprains her ankle training and has to stay till its healed up and Donnie's on Doctor Duty :) Inspired by a fanfic I started reading just now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: ****I do not own any of the characters portrayed nor do I own any of their stories that are in popular media ... The big scary men in suites own all that shizz however I do own a very nice pare of very high heeled Mary Jane shoes that have a metallic effect on the heel which looks super awesome!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Helloo lovely people :)**

**I am going to write this in a POV format, previously I have already had a bash at writing this way but looking back it was, somewhat chaotic, to say the least. So this time round instead of jumping from one character to the next and back in the same chapters, I am going to keep it to Donnie's POV in one chapter and April's POV in the next. Although, I think this will be predominantly from Donnie's POV, but, we shall see how long I can stick to that. Also, this will follow the Nickelodeon TMNT TV series. So we don't get mixed up with what incarnations are being referenced.**

**And this follows the plot line in "Bored (A TMNT: Donnie x April Fanfic)" which was started by Roxina1000...I read it and I can't wait for an update so until one happens I'll make up my own (I hope you don't mind).**

**Anyway, that's all I'm going to say, thanks for taking the time to skim this. Please review and let me know what you think ;)**

Taking refuge in my lab on my own again from Mikey's water balloon ninja attacks is hardly what you might call fun but it gave me a chance to fix the T-phone I broke before the guys could see...and at least I could lock the door. I was staring at sheets of paper on my desk when I was ripped from my thoughts by a cold, wet, smack to the back of my head that sprayed water over blueprints and plans I had been working on. Mikey! I felt my shoulders tense and my temper flair as i swung round in my chair, but before I could reach boiling point April's laughter erupted out of the shadows and she stepped half into the light buckled.

"You should see your face Donnie! I can see why Mikey does this to you guys" She managed to simmer her laughter to a giggle as she wiped a tear from her eye.

I instantly relaxed and smiled. I think she could throw anything at my head and I wouldn't mind as long as she laughed like that.

"Well, I can see who you've spent your afternoon with. How did you..."

"Booyakasha!" she grinned at me then she put her hand on her hip. "You should really change that, it's too easy to brake in here"

Raph burst in, swinging his sie's.

"She's right y'know. Nice aim April"

"Thanks, it's all in the arm Rafael"

Raph chuckled, "Splinter wants us in the training room, I think he's got a new mission for us", he turned and we followed quickly.

I was met by Splinter's disapproving glance as April and I walked in last. Raph had ran and as I took my place April stood to one side. Splinter looked serious and I just knew that this wasn't good. Please don't let him tell us not to go to the surface. Please.

"As you know, things above have been heated to say the least. And you boys, although you have been sucesfull so far, have now had to lay low. I know that this will be difficult for you but I have decided that you must not return to the surface until things die down. It is too dangerous"

Damn it!

"But Sensei, we've been making progress. We've almost managed to collect all the Mutagen that was scattered, but their is still som..." Leo was cut off.

"And you have done well my sons. But you will not be able to continue whilst both the Krang and The Shredder are looking for you. Wait just a while longer, a week, and it should have died down enough that you will be able to finish what you have started"

"But Sensei, a week..." Leo was cut off again and this time it was clear the topic was not up for discussion. "Enough Leonardo! The surface is too dangerous just now and that is final...if anyone needs me, I will be meditating in my room", and with that Splinter turned and left us.

Raph shot up and threw a sie at the floor with so much force I thought it might go all the way through. Then he turned and walked out as he growled and muttered. Leo looked annoyed but Mikey looked up from the floor with big puppy dog eyes and said something only he could say...

"But how will we get pizza!"

He looked absolutely distraught at the thought of not having a slice until Splinter lifted the lock down. He looked at April as she walked over smiling at him and he stood up slouching like a small child who had just had the most precious toy taken away for bad behaviour.

"I'll bring you guys pizza Mikey" She cupped his face and waited for a smile back. "you promise?" he asked, still looking ate her through big eyes.

"Careful April...Do you know how much pizza he can go through?" Leo put his arm around Mikey's shoulders, "C'mon, Space Hero's is on". He lead him away and it was just April and me left.

Quick, think of something fun, to do before she splits! C'mon...think, think...

"Want to do some training since you're not going anywhere?" April beat me to it. Phewwww..."Sure"

25 minutes latter...

April groaned in frustration as she deflected a kick and slid away from me, she looked annoyed.

"Donnie! Quit going easy on me...I can take it. Now try and hit me properly...unless you're too scared you'll get beet by a girl!" she spun her fan and started walking in a small circle.

"Are you sure.." I moved to the middle of the room and grounded myself, "I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

She smiled and continued to circle, "Ohhhhh, I see..." I swung my staff round and she ducked "...I think you should worry less" and she threw a kick at my head. I blocked it and grabbed her ankle but before i could bring her down she countered me and her other foot hit my side and I let her ankle go as I stumbled to the side. I managed to duck out of the way as she tried to punch me and i swung my staff round and caught her in the feet and she landed with a thud. Ohh no!

"Are yo..." she swung her leg round and took my feet from under me and I landed beside her just as she let out an almighty yelp.

"AAHH!" she rolled onto her back and lifted her knee to her chest as her hands flew to her head. Well done dumb ass! I got to my knees and was met with her now swollen, red ankle.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time Donnie" Leo appeared next to us as April tried to sit up, "Can you put weight on it?" we began to help her to her feet.

"how long have you been their?" I asked as April tried and failed to put her foot down. "About 10 minutes. OK, you can't go anywhere on that tonight. You can sleep in Donnie's room if you like...he's got a pull out camp bed in their" Leo flashed a wicked glance at me, "I'm sure he wont mind, will you Donnie".

I felt like a rabbet in head lights. Paralysed, and now dripping in a cold sweat, "uuuhhhmmmm...". April looked up at us, apparently missing the secondary conversation, "You sure, I could probably hobble my way..." I interrupted, "not on that ankle, its not broke but its badly sprained...how would you run from the Krang or Kari tough guy?". She crinkled her face up and stuck her tong out at me, "I'll have to call my aunt but she's going on a business trip for a few days so it should be fine".

We helped her to the sofa in the TV area and Mikey and Raph jumped up, with a chorus of "what happened?", "are you ok?" and my personal favourite from Raph "Nice going dingus, you broke her..." which prompted Mikey to chip in with "Oohhhhhh Mannnn, how are we gonna get pizza?!"


	2. Chapter 2

We waited while April made her call...well, i waited while April made her call. My brothers just kept winking at me and quietly saying things like, "ooooo Donnie and April sittin in a tree..." or "just be cool man" and the like. I was sitting with my head on the table and my hands on my neck as the did this and almost gave myself whiplash when they all suddenly shushed and April's voice erupted loud and excited from the sofa, "its all good guys, she wont be back for days so shed rather i wasn't on my own..." i shot up and stumbled off the chair and fumbled as it almost fell over, "uuhhh, cool, ill just...set up the camp bed" and i retreated as i heard my ever supportive brothers laugh and drift back to April.

Thanks guys.

I quickly made my way to my room, and haistely paniced at the realization that their was small scraps of paper with poems and a photo of April and us i had on the wall...but it was the tiny picture of her i had i needed to hide. So i did what any rational person would do...i grabbed all incriminating evidence and stuffed it in the only drawer i had that was above Aprils head night and then hid it behind a false panel.

Then i set up the camp bed when i had double and triple checked their was nothing lying around but making sure it didn't look like id tided up...i hoped.

Okay...go back now before you move anything else and take longer!

So i made my way back, to find my brothers surrounding April who was laughing at Mikey doing what looked like the tail end of a "Donnie tidying up impression"...i can only hope that he didn't completely humiliate me in my absence.

"Mikey!" i yelled as i quickly walked across.

April looked up at me with my brothers..."soooo...did you get all the dirty socks?" and she smiled, holding in a laugh as the guys erupted into a chorus of cackling.

"i don't ware socks" i said, which cracked April and she stared laughing too, "i know Donnie, Im just teasing you"

I smiled and sat on the floor since the sofa was crammed and turned the tv channel to gain a little revenge...

Leo managed to stop laughing just enough to announce he was still watching Space Hero's and thankfully Raph shifted the focus from me to him...

2hrs latter

Their was only April and I left awake, watching some random crime documentary. My eyes where closing, and when I looked back at April she was fast asleep. So i turned the tv off and faced my dilemma of, do i wake her up and help her move, leave her and cover her with a blanket, or, just carry her into my room...i settled with a happy medium and brought the camp bed through, mover her off the sofa, then I lay down on the sofa in case she seeded help getting up. Her ankle was far to bruised and still swollen to put weight on although it was looking slightly better thant it did at first.

I woke up to Raph perched on the arm of the sofa crunching on cereal and smiling at me.

"You wimped out man" he took another crunch. I shushes him as I came to. He just laughed and went to the kitchen table.


End file.
